Ardaeli (5e Race)
Ardaeli Physical Description Generally more lithe and slender, these creatures exist as experienced hunters, highly dexterous in their movements and drawing many into gaze on them with their long plumage. They tend to reflect their plane in their colors, with lighter colors reflecting a Lawful nature and darker hues leaning them more Chaotic. Beings of neutral standing can be either, though rarely ever will you see an Ardaeli with an over-saturated coat. Their feathers stop just above their knees, giving way to leathery legs with razor-sharp claws. Ardaelis don't have much in the way of sexual dimorphism between male and females, given a lack of mammalian organs. Males have a slightly broader chest and a tuft of plumage used to attract females. They both stand anywhere from 5'6 to 9 feet tall, weighing anywhere from 150-250 lbs. History Despite being generally reclusive in their own territories, the Ardaeli has been venerated for centuries. Temple writings that described angelic creatures in ancient times have been translated to find that many described the Ardaeli perfectly, particularly in Eastern reaches of the world. They generally live within the elemental plane of Air but can find a home within the Material Plane and the ShadowPlane. They avoid overly warm and wet areas, finding them uninhabitable. Society They build small communities that are well hidden from the normal human populations, generally in high places up in the mountains or deep within hooded forests. They have long lifespans that allow them to spend much of it perfecting their passions for art, music, science, and learning, reaching adulthood at 60 and living up to 800, though there are rumors of Ardaeli who reached over 1000. Relationship Immensely prideful creatures, they put painstaking care into their work, whatever they do. They are rather shy at first, but with a gentle voice and an appreciation for the finer things in life, they can be a valued ally who will protect a friend with their life. They hold grudges like none other though, and it is not uncommon for an Ardaeli household to exact revenge decades later, even for a minor indiscretion if they feel they are slighted. Ardaeli Personality Meticulous, Inquisitive, Calculating. They are naturally charming, even in their owl-like head movements, as well as their speaking. Their cool temper and plotting nature can soak through their polite behaviors, giving way to a more intimidating figure. Quirks Names Their naming can be considered a bit odd, taking names from words they find beautiful or soothing to the ear. They do not believe in gendered names and feel that should one desire, it can be changed later and respect it deeply, as they believe in soul growth and change. Male: Arlis, Ysarran, Jacqui, River, Norin, Usann Female: Chrys, Lore, Tallith, Genevierre, Haulea Ardaeli Features Ability Score Increase: '''+1 to CHA, and a +1 to DEX. '''Age: They reach adulthood at 25 and can live up to 800 in most cases. Alignment: Ardaeli can be any alignment, but their feather color is reflected in their leanings to Lawful, Neutral or Chaotic. Many good Ardaeli flourishes within advanced societies, while Evil makes their mark in darker places with high society, offering their services in contract killings, political dealings, and magic-craft. Size: Ardaeli are Medium creatures, 5'6-9' tall, and 150-250 lbs. Speed: 30 foot walking, 60ft fly speed. Languages Common, Auran, Elvish, Sylvan. Air elemental You are a subrace of Air Elemental. In addition, you are immune to Poison. Claw: Ardaelis have a natural Claw attack, 1d4+STR. Eye for Quality Ardaeli have an affinity for the finer things in life. They can assess the quality of goods up to their Wisdom modifier per day and use the spell Identity up to their proficiency bonus per day. Visions Darkvision 60. Centuries of star charting has changed the eyes of Ardaeli to favor the dark. You gain proficiency in Perception checks in darkness. Mountain High Used to high places and planes, their feathers give them natural protection towards cold weather and high winds, granting favored terrain in mountainous regions and snowy weather, being unaffected by these weather conditions and granting them proficiency in Survival checks vs cold weather and high winds. Desert Deserter/Waterlogged Ardaeli do not like heat or water. They take double damage to fire. They are unable to fly in extremely hot weather and are slowed to 15 feet walking speed. If wet, they cannot fly until they spend 1 minute drying themselves. They generally cannot swim and roll at disadvantage for Athletics checks to do so. Bladed Feathers An Ardaeli can use their long feathers as a weapon alongside their claws. Twice per day, an Ardaeli can release a fan blade of sharpened feathers either a 15ft cone or a 30ft line, hitting the first target. These are considered a ranged attack and upon a successful hit, do 1d6+DEX. The enemy will need to make a DEX save or suffer a 1d4 points of Hp bleed damage for 1d4 rounds. This ability increases in damage every 5 levels, both in damage and in Hp damage, for a max of 5d6+Dex and 5d4 hp. This is considered a bonus action. Category:Races